bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Candice LeRae
On May 3, 2017, LeRae made her televised in–ring debut for WWE, participating in a number one contender's battle royal for Asuka's NXT Women's Championship, however, she was unsuccessful in winning the match as she was eliminated by Billie Kay. In July, she was announced as one of the participants for the Mae Young Classic tournament. She defeated Renee Michelle in the first round and Nicole Savoy in the second round, but was eliminated in the quarterfinals by Shayna Baszler. On January 16, 2018, WWE announced LeRae had signed a contract with the company. Shortly after, LeRae was inserted into her husband Johnny Gargano's feud with then–NXT Champion Andrade "Cien" Almas and his manager Zelina Vega as an equalizer from Vega's interferences and attacks during their matches. This led to a match between the two on the April 18 episode of NXT, where LeRae scored her first victory as part of the brand. Two weeks later, now working as an active competitor, LeRae suffered her first loss as she was unable to defeat Bianca Belair. In July, LeRae competed against Kairi Sane and Nikki Cross in a triple–threat number one contender's match which was eventually won by Sane. After a few months of investigation, in November it was revealed that Gargano was the mystery attacker of Aleister Black, a storyline in which Nikki Cross was the witness. This sparked a match between LeRae and Cross, where LeRae was defeated. After a short hiatus, in what was her first appearance on the main roster, LeRae competed in her first women's Royal Rumble match at the Royal Rumble on January 27, 2019, entering at number 17 and lasting 09:35 minutes, before being eliminated by Ruby Riott. A few months later on April 7, LeRae made her WrestleMania debut as she competed in the second WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal during the WrestleMania 35 pre–show, where she was eliminated by Asuka. On the April 11 episode of NXT, that was taped on NXT TakeOver: New York, LeRae returned to NXT as she defeated Aliyah in her first match back. Throughout the following months, LeRae picked up victories over various competitors and eventually aligned with Io Shirai who was feuding with Shayna Baszler and her allies Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir. On the June 26 episode of NXT, the alliance between the two ended as Shirai attacked LeRae, after LeRae interfered in the NXT Women's Championship steel cage match. After a brief hiatus, LeRae returned on the July 24 episode of NXT and attacked Shirai during her match with Kacy Catanzaro, this led to a singles match between LeRae and Shirai at NXT TakeOver: Toronto. At the event, LeRae lost to Shirai. In September, LeRae was inserted in a fatal four-way match to determine the number one contender to Shayna Baszler's NXT Women's Championship, which she went on to win, after she pinned Mia Yim. LeRae received her title match on the October 2 episode of NXT, but she was unsusccessful in capturing the championship from Baszler. In November, LeRae was announced as being a part of Team Ripley (Rhea Ripley, Dakota Kai, Tegan Nox, and LeRae) for the first ever women's WarGames match at NXT TakeOver: WarGames. At the event, Kai turned on the team and attacked Nox, effectively leaving the match to Ripley and LeRae. They however were able to defy the odds and win the match against Team Baszler. The next night at Survivor Series, LeRae was again part of Team NXT, where their team would defeated Team Raw and Team SmackDown in the women's traditional Survivor Series match.Category:NXT Superstars Category:Managers/Valets